<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History of Planet Janette by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898177">History of Planet Janette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>For Me, Magic, Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of goatdog n the baconverse <br/>is it a good story? idk- i just made it for myself to keep track of the canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>History of Planet Janette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the beginning, there was just a planet with a red sky and orange clouds called Janette. (jah- nett.) Planet Janette is a planet with grass that’s a different color based on where you are, the place with blue grass is just called the Blue area. In the blue area there are these creatures that are basically goats, they walk on four legs, eat grass, but they have pig tails and dog ears. Other than that they’re just goats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day in the blue area, this little green thing falls out of the sky and smashes into the ground. It’s a R.E.M.I, a robot from probably outer space that was sent to the planet for unknown reasons. It picks up one of the goats and starts demanding that it tell it it’s name, but the goat is just a goat so it doesn’t understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The robot picks up the animal, realizing it can’t speak, and starts to scan it. It starts to walk around, and scan all kinds of things on the planet, learning whatever it can about the place. It comes to find out that the beings on this planet have all been wiped out by something, but by what is unclear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it starts to wander around for a little too long, and gets wrapped up in uncovering the history of the planet, before realizing it’s forgotten what it’s here to do. That’s the first time it has it’s own thought that wasn’t dictated by software, and it stops running on autopilot. Now that it’s become self aware, it’s software shuts off, and it forgets exactly what it is, or where it came from. The last thing it hears is, “Safety protocol 8” Before things go dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, it decides that there must be a reason why it’s suddenly aware of itself, but it can’t do anything on a planet where there’s nothing to talk to. So it seeks to create something to talk to, and it decides to use the goats for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finds out that magic is a thing, but robots can’t use magic, so it needs to find a natural source of magic, and it does. It finds what the people on the planet once called “the tree of transmutation” but it seems like the tree died a long time ago. Still. It’s there, so it figures the least it can do is try. All it has to do is audibly ask for something to be changed into something else, so it wishes for the goat to turn into something that can communicate, but it thinks a step ahead, and asks for something that can communicate in every language so that it can have a translator if it comes acoss any other beings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made a human-looking person, with dog ears, goat horns, and a pig tail. It’s teeth were sharp and it’s eyes were slit, it looked more like a demon but it shared similar clothing to the one who created it, cloth around it’s chest, and not much else besides a torn piece of fabric for covering whatever genitals it had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The important thing though, was that it could talk, and talk it did. At first it seemed happy, expressing confusion on why it was suddenly able to think, it seemed overwhelmed, but eventually it calmed down, and the robot was able to talk to it. It asked it's name, and the creature said it didn’t know, so the robot decided to name it Imbuzi, which means goat in a language mostly forgotten by the planet they were on. Imbuzi decides to name the robot Remi, after it’s model type, and they both leave the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remi doesn’t know what it’s doing anymore after that, and they both just wander around, looking at things until one day it rains, and Remi is outside, not knowing that robot’s can’t get wet. The electricity inside of it starts to come out due to the conduction of the water, so Imbuzi shoves a huge screw in it’s stomach to keep the water out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s already sort of too late, and once Remi comes back online, the safety protocol is gone, and it remembers what it was there to do. It was there to janitor the planet, meaning it was there to make room for whatever species was planning on making it’s home there. That didn’t mean it had to kill antything, but it told Imbuzi that it couldn’t stay there, because no matter what, two people can’t stop millions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imbuzi doesn’t know what to do so it starts offering more goats to the tree, and making more of itself. It seems desperate, just wanting to save it’s planet, and Remi doesn’t stop it. Remi runs the calculation, and every time Imbuzi creates another goat dog creature, the possibility of them successfully saving their planet gets higher, so it just watches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something weird happens, the more goats it feeds to the tree, the more healthy the tree becomes. And even though none of the new siblings to the creature have any names, and they mostly just wander around, making their own strange version of society, the chances of them winning becomes two percent, and it’s Clear to Remi that the possibility could be much higher if it helps …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when it returns to the tree, Imbuzi has different clothes, shoes, some black paint around it’s neck, and it’s quiet. It’s moving goats like a factory worker, and those goats are making more goats. Remi asks what’s up, and Imbuzi doesn’t reply, just asks for the chance of success. Remi lies and says it’s still two percent, just to see what would happen, and Imbuzi makes everyone stop, and starts blaming it on the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stops wishing for more people. And starts wishing for weapons, offering dirt, water, lead, and other materials that it can use to fight with. It even asks for it’s own body to be changed into something more useful, trying to think outside of the box, but once that wish is granted, Remi watches as the chance becomes 97% success ...yet Imbuzi’s body doesn’t look any different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remi tries to console the creature, but it doesn’t work. The chance goes up, and Remi starts to get suspicious. It tells Imbuzi that the chance has fallen to zero, and the chance rises to 99% …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wonders what’s going on, Before it finally happens, and more Remi’s start to literally fall out of the sky. Some of them break on their way down, and the army of human goat creatures are ultimately useless, since they don’t actually know anything about anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fight, bla bla bla, Imbuzi has claws that weren’t there before and Remi starts to wonder if the wish worked in a good or bad way. Once the thing sending down robots starts to realize their units are just dying, the robots stop coming, and things seem normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imbuzi is extremely happy, but Remi is cautious, before seeing as a tall woman with one eye comes down from the sky. Imbuzi tries to fight her, thinking it could since it was doing so well, but once it scratches the woman’s eye, it gets it’s shit rocked and Remi is too scared to move. It starts trying to calculate the chance that Imbuzi will die. It’s 0%</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It calculates the chance that it will die, 8%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chance that the woman will die is 59% and the chance that Imbuzi will kill her is 0%</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remi does that all within one second, and decides to tell the creature to run, but it’s knocked out so it just lays there. Remi doesn’t know what’s going to happen until there’s a gray hand on it’s neck, and it’s head is unscrewed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it starts to panic as the woman works on it’s internal components like it’s just a household appliance, Imbuzi wakes up, but doesn’t know what it’s looking at. And it just watches as Remi’s body is dropped, and it’s head rolls over. It tries to get up, but it’s too weak to do anything, and the blind woman opens her pretty gross eye, and stares at Imbuzi like she can still see it, before she goes back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goat creature swears it can see a staircase, but instead of staying around to watch, it just decides to go back to the tree with Remi and see if it can be fixed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course it could be fixed, but memories aren’t physical things, so those were gone forever. The data it had wasn’t stored, probably something to do with the backup plan, so the only thing Imbuzi did was bring back another android that it had to kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It blames the tree for everything again, figuring that if it didn’t scratch the woman’s eye then maybe she wouldn’t have killed Remi, maybe if it didn’t fight back and just left it would have been able to keep it’s friend, but it was too late, so now it had a choice. Stay on the planet or leave, and it figures it might as well stay, and make sure nothing bad happens. But before it does anything else, it decides to apologize, and ask for one more thing, that it gets turned into something that can kill anything, the tree doesn’t grant that wish, so Imbuzi figures it must be impossible … so instead, it asks for something to remember Remi by, offering Remi’s arm, and a collar is made. It’s black, probably because Remi’s green tone was just paint on metal, or maybe some other reason, but either way, Imbuzi leaves with the chunk of it’s friend around it’s neck, and figures that if magic is a real thing here then it must be elsewhere, and maybe it can reincarnate some people if it finds them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>SO after that it goes looking and it comes across an area with Gray grass, the Gray area. Everything seems sort of gross, but the journey took a while, and there are people there. The first thing the people say when they see Imbuzi is “demon” so it isn’t allowed near anything. That makes it mad and it starts beating people up in the streets until someone tries to take it down, but that doesn’t work either. Eventually they all give up, and Imbuzi asks them if they all want to die, saying that they don’t have time to prepare. That something was going to fall out of the sky and kill everyone if they didn’t hurry and stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course nobody believed it but instead of arguing they just humored the thing until some guards who were able to use magic came out and successfully bound Imbuzi. It didn’t bother struggling, starting to give up on the idea of saving this planet when it was taken to some dank cellar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it gets the idea to rule over everything, then it won’t have any problems and it’ll have an arsenal of things at it’s disposal, so nobody would be able to touch the planet as long as it always kept everything prepared, but how did it get people to listen to it? It couldn’t. Not on it’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AND SO- it chews through the bars of it’s cell and goes back to the town in the middle of the night. It finds a girl who seems like she could be a leader, and it starts looking around for other things. It finds a library, and books, that say everything there is to know about magic. It reads up on it, and once it’s sure it knows everything, it starts feeding knowledge to the girl until she can use magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts also telling her everything that’s happened, so the girl is more willing to help. They form an alliance bla bla bla a few years later when the girl is an adult she’s so good at magic that when the people in the little city need someone to watch over them the woman, who’s now got an unnatural purple hair color from her magic use, uses it as an opportunity to force herself into power. Once she does, Imbuzi tells her everything she needs to do, but it doesn’t last long, when a few people discover that there’s a tree that turns things into other things, they decide to make things that could be used to channel magic so that even people who didn’t know how to use it could use it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imbuzi sees this happen but the woman takes control over the situation, and the tree is guarded by the goat people, since they’re all loyal to Imbuzi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it’s done there, and the city is secured, and nobody does anything that isn’t a command of the woman, Imbuzi tries to leave, but on it’s way out, it sees Remi, who’s missing an arm. Remi is still broken from the fight, but it asks where it’s arm is, saying it doesn’t want to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imbuzi is happy, but once it tries to explain that it turned Remi’s arm into a piece of jewlery, Remi takes it the wrong way, and tries to kill Imbuzi, thinking it’s being taunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fight, Remi admits that it just wants to heal itself but the tree is blocked off, so Imbuzi takes it to the woman, asks to be escorted there so nobody sees it, but the woman is already dead. How or why, Imbuzi doesn’t know, but it leaves as soon as possible, and just decides to go to the tree on it’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it gets there, it sees that the whole thing has been cut down, so there’s no way to get Remi’s arm back, unless someone is willing to fix the robot. Remi decides it’s time to die, and it tells Imbuzi that the chance of an attacker coming within the next three years is 100% and the chance of everything getting wiped out again is 7% </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then boom it explodes, so Imbuzi decides to go back to the town, and learn magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It does, it learns to preserve the woman’s body and uses it as a puppet for a little while until it figures out how to make itself stronger. It realizes it cant because it’s not in it’s original form, this is an artificial body made with magic so it doesn’t have any raw power inside of it, unlike it’s goat body. Since it’s not a real body, it won’t age or get sick, but if anyone finds out they can just undo the spell and it’s basically dead. Undoing the spell is extremely easy, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It decides there’s nothing left there, and it leaves, and goes to the Yellow grass area, the Yellow area, and tries to teach someone else magic. It finds a boy with short pink hair, and horns like it has. The boy has a tail, and turns out to be a demon that the people just accept, so Imbuzi stops sneaking around and just goes around normally. It spends about a year there, teaching the boy magic and he ends up using a sword to move lightning. He doesn’t like Imbuzi, referring to it as “dirt woman” but eventually when it realized Imbuzi isn’t evil or anything he decides to take it’s advice seriously and ends up becoming extremely powerful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months go by and they’ve convinced the people of this town that something’s going to happen in about a year and a half, they’ve made some sort of plan, weapons, barracades, and allerted a couple of nearby people. At the end of the two years, The boy has everyone go to the center of the blue area, and wait. They wait for maybe a day and a half before the clouds part, and nearly everyone there is killed by a new and improved version of the Remi robots. Imbuzi doesn’t fight, just watches it all happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy is upset because he let everyone die, even though he won in the end… OR SO THEY THOUGHT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tower came down from the sky, a steel metal rod looking thing and a door opened at the bottom. Someone came out and started asking what was going on, but only Imbuzi could understand them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it comes out and claws them to death before asking any questions, then goes inside the tower, and finds out that it’s just filled with Remi bots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tower collapses and catches on fire, the wars are over, nobody ever finds out what was going on, and they all go home and try not to think about the fact that everyone is dead sorta </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy decides to leave since there’s nobody in his home anymore, and Imbuzi goes back to the tree, and just sits there with a bunch of metal. It sits on the massive stump of the tree, and wonders whether or not it’s all really over with, before deciding to make one last wish. It asks if it can somehow have a real body, and boom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wish granted, the tree starts to regrow a little bit, so Imbuzi covers it up with something and leaves again, not sure of where it’s going.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>//INHALE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MEANWHILLLEEEE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A baby is born on an island</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The islanders believe in the prophecies that say the apocalypse will be caused by someone as told by an ancient book unless it’s prevented, there have been eight people to become said apocalypse starters so far but this girl is the ninth </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shes mute, has blue/green hair and she likes to use magic (bc shes good at it, like extremely good). Her name is nine/Nuelle.  The people on the island try and keep her away from anything dangerous but once she reads the book she gets upset and accidentally kills her mom bc power 2 strong </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they send her away on a boat by herself without any food in the ocean thinking it’d kill her but instead she just comes across a ship She gets on it and there she meets the pink haired lightning boy who’s a pretty good swordsman. She recognizes him as the seventh, and calls him Sevi (his real name) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shows her his abilities since he’s like 12 and wants to impress a girl but he accidentally ends up electrocuting her and burning the left half of her face. She now looks more like she’s described in the book, so she decides that running away won’t be enough to stop herself, and she should go somewhere where nobody could interact with her. So she takes a fishing spear from off the boat and jumps into the water. It doesn’t take her much effort to trap herself at the bottom of the ocean, but she falls asleep and eventually washes up on shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By then she’s just hungry, so she uses lightning the way the boy did to start frying crabs on the beach. Once she does that she decides to figure out where she is and walks away from the water, until she comes into the Green area, and finds a library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t understand the language anything is in, so she tries summoning a demon to help her out. She ends up summoning calliver, basically Satan, who just beams the knowledge into her head as long as she promises she’ll actually go through with the apocalypse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lies about it, not knowing that you cant lie to demons and it’ll just happen no matter what, and goes on, reading everything while she lives in the nearby woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months later and she’s made a pretty comfortable tent, when all of a sudden it gets knocked down by a deer. She ends up calming the animal down and they become friends. The deer can talk and it asks if she wants to meet the higher power. She says yes, and is beamed up into what looks like heaven. She rides the deer until she comes to the feet of some huuuuuuuge person in a gown, so big that only their hands can really be seen, and a pair of sandals as they sat on what looked like a throne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deer lets her off, and bows before the being, so she does too, and it asks her what she wants. She says she doesn’t want to start the apocalypse, and it says thats not possible, so she says she wants to be strong enough to stop it, and it just says okay and the burnt side of her face starts to burn harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s in a lot of pain before it finally goes away, and she can feel- everything, the being explains that when you have a lot of magical ability, your senses get stronger, but it gets to a point where you’ll be incapacitated from a single step because the feeling will be too intense … so she floats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She goes back down to the planet and starts trying to find out who will start the apocalypse or how it will happen, assuming she wont be the one to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>//exhale</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MEANWHILE- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple haired woman from before died and went to hell for being lowkey evil, she’s turned into a demon and is forced to work for calliver, making things, basically she’s a scientist and her goal is to find out if there’s such a thing as an “evil gene” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She taunts Calliver, saying he’s really good on the inside and he wants proof that he’s not destined to be evil, so he kills her and brings her back to life a bunch of times until she apologizes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds out that there isnt an evil gene but if he just wants more people to bring about the apocalypse she can make them do that easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He agrees and she goes out looking for people to convert and ends up finding a girl with broken legs who really wants to be able to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(will finish later probably.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>